


Beyond Redemption: Missing Scene

by Some1FoundMe



Series: Missing Scenes Season 4 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short post-ep drabble.  This one for 4X04, Beyond Redemption.  Obviously :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Redemption: Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning to think I’ll end up doing one of these for each episode as the season continues.

**Beyond Redemption: Missing Scene**

They were lying together in their bed, Oliver’s head pillowed on her stomach.  He was on his front, avoiding putting pressure on the fresh stab wound she’d had to clean and dress.  She carded her fingers through his hair.

“I’m never going to get used to hearing you get hurt,” she told him softly, “When you’re so far away and there isn’t anything that I can do to help.”

Oliver sighed, his warm breath ghosting over her naked flesh, and a small shudder ran through her.

His lips brushed her abdomen as he spoke.

“You were helpful, Felicity.  Having your voice in my ear directing me, that helps me.  It’s what I need.”

She tugged the short strands of his hair until he lifted his head and set his chin in the valley between her breasts.  She smiled down at him, noticing his blown pupils and flushed cheeks.  He had taken - however reluctantly – two of Dig’s ‘aspirins’ before they’d come home.

“I was freaking out.”

He grinned, “I figured.  But you hid it well.”

She shrugged, her fingers gently massaging his scalp until his eyes began to slide shut.  She knew that he’d drift off soon enough and she was just happy to be there with him, to feel his warmth against her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress. 

She hadn’t told him about the message from Ray, about the recording she couldn’t bring herself to listen to.  She would, of course, once she’d heard it herself and come to terms with what it meant.  If it meant anything at all.  But she owed it to herself and to Ray to listen to the message.  And she would tell Oliver, no matter what the message contained, because the time for keeping secrets between them was long passed.

“Felicity?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Her fingers stilled in his hair and she worried her lip between her teeth.  She knew that she could tell him, that he would wake himself up enough to really listen to her concerns, that he’d soothe her worries and her guilt.  But he was hurt and tired and she didn’t really know how to explain to him what she was feeling.

She brushed her thumb across his brow and his eyelids fluttered.  She grinned.  He was fighting hard against the pain meds he’d taken.

“Ask me again tomorrow,” she told him, “Sleep, Oliver.  I love you.”

He nuzzled into her, settling further into her embrace, and as sleep claimed him, her own eyes began to grow heavy.  She barely heard his whispered reply before she fell into unconsciousness.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
